


Только раз в году

by Quisty



Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/pseuds/Quisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Почему констебль Макбет не пьет в баре вместе со всеми, отмечая день рождения, а шипит, точно кот, которому наступили на хвост, и ругается на своих друзей, так старавшихся устроить ему праздник?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Только раз в году

\- С Днем Рожденья тебя, с Днем Рожденья тебя, - раздался нестройный, но дружный хор голосов, стоило двери участка открыться.  
\- С Днем Рожденья, милый Хэмиш... - появившийся на пороге констебль Макбет, мокрый, взъерошенный, и злой, как тысяча чертей, определению "милый" не очень соответствовал, и под его угрюмым взглядом исполнители поздравительной песенки мешались и умолкали один за другим.  
\- С Днем Рожденья тебя!.. - отчаянно и упрямо дотянула Изобель и оглянулась на остальных. Лахлан и Лэки-младший застыли, открыв рты, с совершенно одинаковым выражением на лице, Барни чесал в затылке, Агнес неодобрительно поджала губы, Док нахмурился, а Эсме на всякий случай попыталась спрятаться за Рори.  
\- Все. Вон, - процедил Хэмиш.  
В наступившей тишине неестественно громко грохнула хлопушка в руках Тиви Джона, осыпав именинника щедрым ворохом конфетти.  
\- Сюрприз, - неловко пробубнил Джон, бочком продвигаясь к выходу.  
\- Не удался, - отрезал Хэмиш. - Выметайтесь отсюда. Ну?  
\- Но у тебя же сегодня... - Изобель еще пыталась протестовать, хотя ее решимость таяла вместе с постепенно и тактично исчезающими соседями.  
\- У меня сегодня не самый лучший день, - Хэмиш встряхнулся, точь в точь как Джок, вылезший из воды. Часть конфетти печально спланировала на пол. - Изобель, я серьезно. Давайте я завтра проставлюсь в пабе, если хотите?  
\- Ты ничего нам не должен, - пролепетала она, делая шаг ему навстречу. Ей так хотелось выбрать блестящие кусочки фольги из его волос, обнять, уткнуться носом в мокрую куртку.  
"Ну почему, почему, почему ты такой упрямый и бестолковый, констебль Макбет?!"  
Она сглотнула, так и не решившись сказать ничего из того, что буквально рвалось с языка, схватила куртку и выбежала под противный моросящий дождик, напоследок погромче хлопнув дверью.  
Убеждая себя в том, что ей просто почудилось, не было у него в руках никакого конверта с яркими (наверняка лондонскими!) почтовыми марками. Что у Хэмиша просто плохое настроение. Что _та женщина_ тут совсем не при чем.  
Ветер швырнул ей в лицо холодную водяную взвесь, и Изобель благодарно улыбнулась ему.  
Не слезы.  
По крайней мере, это были не слезы.

Хэмиш успел три раза обойти свой кабинет по кругу, щедро плеснуть себе виски, прикрикнуть на Джока и нервно похрустеть пальцами, прежде чем обнаружил, что не все неудачливые поздравители успели слинять перед лицом сурового, но справедливого лохдуннского правосудия. Док Браун сидел на уголке его, Хэмиша, стола, потрошил его, Хэмиша, кисет с табаком и с огромным интересом наблюдал за всеми манипуляциями приятеля.  
\- Что именно в словах "все вон" и "выметайтесь отсюда" тебе непонятно? - желчно осведомился Хэмиш, отбирая кисет и скручивая сигарету.  
\- Даже не знаю, - улыбнулся Док. - Дай подумать? Может быть, причины?  
\- Причины?  
\- Да. Почему констебль Макбет не пьет в баре вместе со всеми, отмечая день рождения, а шипит, точно кот, которому наступили на хвост, и ругается на своих друзей, так старавшихся устроить ему праздник?  
\- Друзей?  
\- Представь себе.  
\- Которые вламываются в полицейский участок без спросу...  
\- Нам Тиви Джон разрешил.  
\- ...лезут в мою личную жизнь...  
\- Прости, но - было бы куда лезть.  
\- ...и вскрывают мои письма.  
\- А.  
Док покрутил в руках надорванный с одного бока конверт.  
\- Я же говорил - меня интересуют причины, - сказал он.  
\- Собственный нос тебя не интересует? Который ты суешь, куда не следует?  
\- Если бы ты чуть менее... эмоционально на все реагировал, возможно, не каждый первый житель Лох Ду был бы в курсе твоей, гм, личной жизни. Вернее, ее отсутствия.  
Хэмиш вырвал письмо из его рук, скомкал, швырнул в корзину для бумаг - разумеется, не попав - и, чертыхаясь, полез под стол доставать.  
Док принялся неторопливо набивать трубку.  
\- Если дело в том, что Алекс не приедет... - начал он.  
\- Не хочу говорить об этом, - глухо ответили из-под стола. Док на несколько мгновений позволил себе полюбоваться на обтянутую форменными брюками задницу, потом вздохнул и попытался зайти с другого бока.  
\- Все равно это не повод срываться на тех, кому ты небезразличен, Хэмиш.  
\- Я не срываюсь.  
Констебль Макбет, наконец, вынырнул из-под стола, прижимая к груди мятые листки бумаги, испещренные аккуратными машинописными строками - Алекс даже не сочла нужным написать письмо от руки.  
\- Я просто хочу побыть один, что в этом такого?  
\- Абсолютно ничего.  
Док соскользнул с края стола, подошел ближе и принялся бесцеремонно отряхивать куртку Хэмиша от остатков конфетти.  
\- Напиваться в одиночестве - безусловно, отличный способ отпраздновать свой день рождения.  
\- Так и знал, что тебя интересует только виски, - буркнул Хэмиш.  
\- Не только, - сказал Док. - Но я бы не отказался от стаканчика.  
Хэмиш вздохнул. Сунул злосчастное письмо в карман.  
И пошел за вторым стаканом.

\- И, понимаешь, ей как будто доставляет удовольствие, - разглагольствовал Хэмиш. Он уже успел переодеться, и валялся теперь поперек дивана, держа на отлете недопитый стакан - третий или четвертый, Док не считал, - и периодически взмахивая рукой в опасной близости от края столешницы. Сам Док скинул на пол пару подушек и устроился у камина, время от времени берясь за кочергу и вороша налитые жаром угли. Дождь на улице разошелся не на шутку, тяжелые капли барабанили в окно, странным образом успокаивая.  
\- Словно я гребаный герой одного из ее гребаных романов, и однажды должен буду появиться на пороге ее квартиры с огромным букетом роз и наговорить кучу нелепых слов... Но я же не умею, Док, ничего из этого. Ни слов, ни букетов, ни красивых жестов. У меня есть работа. И есть Лох Ду.  
\- И виски.  
\- И виски. Выпьем?  
Хэмиш приподнялся на локте, потянулся губами к стакану, а Док, будто зачарованный, уставился на его спину, на полоску кожи под задравшейся футболкой. Напившийся и излишне сентиментальный констебль Макбет определенно не являлся лидером в его личном списке приятных способов провести вечер, но...  
Виски привычно обжег горло, согревая и толкая на глупости.  
\- Нальешь еще? - сонно спросил Хэмиш, помахав пустым стаканом.  
\- Только при одном условии, - ответил Док, предусмотрительно отодвигая подальше стремительно пустеющую бутылку.  
\- Каком еще условии?  
\- Если ты прекратишь разговаривать со мной об Алекс.  
\- Чего-о?  
Если бы Хэмиш был в состоянии, он бы, наверное, подскочил, а так вышло какое-то вялое, но очень возмущенное трепыхание. Потом он попытался сесть прямо, ударился-таки рукой о стол, зашипел сквозь зубы и, приняв, наконец, более-менее вертикальное положение, заявил:  
\- Ты что, ревнуешь?  
Док едва не выронил собственный стакан. Вообще-то, не то чтобы он считал Хэмиша бестолковым тупицей, вовсе нет. Скорее, просто привык, что тот отличается весьма избирательной слепотой во всем, что касается чужих чувств и их выражения. Проще говоря, констебль Макбет не смог бы опознать любовь, даже если бы его ударили этой самой любовью по голове. Даже в случае с Алекс было именно так, что уж говорить о...  
Тут Док решил не продолжать свою мысль, потому что подразумевал-то он Изобель, но какой-то противный червячок завозился в груди, намекая, что не одной мисс Сазерленд плохо спится после встреч с доблестным констеблем.  
Доблестный констебль меж тем тоненько икнул, потряс головой и заявил:  
\- Вот уж никогда бы не подумал, что у тебя что-то было с Алекс.  
Доку, только что сокрушавшемуся по поводу неожиданной проницательности приятеля, захотелось взвыть. Или побиться головой об стену. Или укусить кого-нибудь. Желательно - Хэмиша.  
Он даже начал прикидывать, какая часть констебля Макбета выглядит аппетитнее, но тут означенный констебль мешком сполз с дивана и уцепился за доков воротник - вернее, видимо, схватил Дока за грудки, только не слишком удачно.  
\- И когда же вы крутили шуры-муры? - сурово вопросил он, и снова икнул, испортив весь эффект. - До или после того, как мы начали встречаться?  
Глаза у него, рассеянно отметил Док, были трезвые. Темные, злые и совершенно трезвые.   
\- Хэмиш, - ласково сказал он, по одному разгибая вцепившиеся в ворот рубашки чужие пальцы. - Какой же ты, все-таки, мудак.  
Кто из них дернул кого вперед - Док так и не понял. Просто - словно обоих швырнуло навстречу друг другу, словно включился какой-то внутренний магнит, или это что-то из теории относительности, про гравитацию, или замкнуло какой-нибудь контур, в любом случае, подумал Док, это даже не физиология - физика, химия, простейшая механика, взаимное притяжение двух тел, центростремительная (или центробежная?) сила.  
Хэмиш целовался коротко и неглубоко, точно старшеклассник на первом свидании, и от этого напрочь сносило крышу, и все дурацкие мысли растворялись в жадном, жарком "еще"; Док ловил его за руки, притягивал ближе, углублял поцелуи, лаская языком рот, а потом как-то так получилось, что Хэмиш опрокинул его на спину и навис сверху, и, ухмыляясь, вопрошал, не пытается ли почтенный лекарь обнаружить шатающиеся пломбы.  
И как-то больно легко и просто у них выходило, словно Хэмиш по сто раз на дню расстегивал доковы рубашки с жилетками, а Док только тем и занимался, что, расправившись с молнией на джинсах, ловил губами стон Хэмиша, поглаживая сквозь ткань уже напряженный член.  
Без лишних слов, как будто они давно обо всем договорились, как будто не было никаких бессмысленных препирательств. Да и сложно помнить о них - препирательствах - когда остаются только торопливые, неловкие движения, и пальцы сталкиваются с пальцами, и одно дыхание на двоих.  
Хэмиш кусает Дока за нижнюю губу - больно, едва ли не до крови, отстраняется, обводит пальцами место укуса, смотрит как-то расфокусированно и сонно, прежде чем снова склониться ниже, мазнуть губами по шее, прижаться ближе - куда уж ближе, думает Док, приподнимая бедра, потому что - есть куда, потому что - не хватает контакта, кожа к коже. Чуть-чуть щиплет распухшую губу, и нет времени задумываться, найдется ли у них смазка, ведь это же Хэмиш.  
Лови, пока не убежал.  
И в промежутке между выдохом и вдохом.  
Между приглашающе раздвинутыми ногами и неуверенными, но настойчивыми пальцами.  
Между сдавленными проклятиями и низкими, хриплыми стонами.  
Между попыткой найти ритм - и попыткой его не потерять.  
Среди всего этого совсем не остается времени задуматься и усомниться, ни одному, ни второму, и все же, когда Хэмиш утыкается горячим, покрытым испариной лбом Доку в плечо, и бормочет имя, Док даже вскрикивает, будто кто-то выдернул длинную тонкую иглу, засевшую где-то под ложечкой, или вернул способность дышать - и беспорядочно шарит руками по жилистой худой спине, прижимая, принимая, целуя влажный висок, благодушно хмыкая, когда Хэмиш засаживает ему локтем под ребра: "Задушишь, скотина!".  
Оказывается, думает он, это тоже важно. Получить подарок в ответ на твой.  
Он мурлычет денрожденную песенку, Хэмиш приподнимается, едва не заехав макушкой ему по подбородку, смотрит, широко распахнув глаза. Им обоим срочно нужен душ, и становится, пожалуй, прохладно, но так не хочется - отпускать.  
Разжать руки - задача-максимум, решает Док и лукаво щурится.  
\- Что?  
\- Знаешь, - хрипло говорит Хэмиш. - Это был самый херовый день рождения за последние лет десять.  
\- Ммм?  
\- Мог бы хотя бы для приличия поспорить.  
\- Зачем? - Доку как-то удается пожать плечами, не меняя позы. - Я и так знаю, что ты врешь.  
На этот раз они целуются неторопливо-сладко, чтобы распробовать все, что не успели, и на языке Хэмиша все еще привкус виски, а губа Дока все еще саднит после укуса, и им снова не хватает воздуха, и влажная, липкая, чересчур чувствительная пока кожа трется о кожу, и Док уже успевает подумать о том, что душ можно принимать и не по очереди.  
А потом Хэмиш, едва разорвав поцелуй, бормочет что-то подозрительно похожее на "Прости", и Док знает, что не повторит и не объяснит, но все равно вопросительно задирает бровь, и, так и не дождавшись ответа, шепчет в коротко стриженую макушку:  
\- С днем рождения, констебль Макбет.  
Нужно же, в конце концов, ему это сказать.


End file.
